The detection of persons or objects in video data normally involves the use of some sort of video sensing device, a motion detector, a motion tracker, an object or people detector, and an appearance model generator. Many technological advances have been made in connection with such systems in recent years, but such systems still suffer from a slow response time due to the extensive processing required to analyze video data.